50 Swan Queen Prompts
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: 50 prompts from tumblr. They're all one-shots. Some of them are just daily Emma/Regina. Others, they are all ready together. It's just whatever came to mind through the prompt*. :) *The prompt is the chapter title. Rated T for suggestiveness.
1. Come over here and make me!

It was a, surprisingly, boring day in Storybrooke. Emma was swamped with paperwork, so to help along their friendship, Regina brought her lunch. She decided that the blonde sheriff had done it enough for her, and it was time she returned the favor. When she entered the sheriff's station, she greeted Emma with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan."

"Afternoon," Emma mumbled, hardly looking up from her work. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently I am paying you for good work, but your manners could use some of your attention," Regina quipped. Emma gave her face. "I brought you lunch." Regina waved the bag in front of Emma's face. She softened.

"Thanks, Regina," she said, taking the bag, "I'm sorry. I'm just really trying to get this paperwork done. I'm a bit behind due to all the shit that keeps happening lately." Regina nodded.

"Yes, today is relatively quiet. Gives everyone time to catch up on things such as overdue paperwork," she gave Emma a pointed look. Emma grabbed a rubber band off of her desk and flung it at Regina. It hit her in the shoulder. Taking advantage of her opponent being stunned, Emma shot another one, hitting Regina in the chest.

"Miss Swan, if you know what's good for you, you will desist immediately."

"Come over here and make me!" Emma challenged. Regina gave a little grin before summoning all of the rubber bands from her office and dumping them on Emma's head. She gave a hearty laugh- one Emma hadn't heard much of at all- causing Emma to laugh, too.

"All right, you win this round," Emma relented.

"I always win, Dear," Regina said with a smile.


	2. Have you lost your damn mind!

"Mom isn't gonna like this," Henry said warily, "she told us to wait for the handyman."

"Come on, kid. I lived on my own forever and do you think I had the money to call a _handyman_ every time something went wrong?" Emma asked.

"I guess not," Henry replied, frowning, "but Mom is really particular about-" he was cut off by his birthmother dropping the windowpane she had been attempting to replace and nearly falling off of the ladder in the process. Suddenly, Emma head the click of stiletto heels.

"Have you lost your damn _mind_?!" Regina yelled. Damn it. Emma climbed down the ladder as Henry scurried inside, not wishing to be caught in the middle of a fight.

"I was trying to do it before you got home. I didn't want you to have to call a handyman. I'm really sorry, I'l' pay for the damage," Emma apologized quickly. Regina stopped, a flash of confusion and then understanding crossed her face.

"Emma, I'm not mad about the glass," she told her, "you could've gotten hurt. I watched you almost fall off of that ladder." She pulled Emma into a tight hug. At first Emma resisted, but then she melted into the hug-happy to have someone who cares.


	3. Please, don't leave

Regina thrashed as she had another nightmare about Emma becoming The Dark One. It was the 4th time this week she woke up drenched in sweat and tangled in her bedsheets. As she sat up quickly she noticed a figure in her room.

"Who's there?" she demanded. Emma stepped out of the shadows.

"You called me," she told Regina.

"I didn't call-"

"You were at least calling my name," Emma said, smirking.

"I'd do no such-"

"Don't try to deny it, I've been standing here long enough to know," Emma informed her. Regina was glad that it was dark in her room, because she was blushing a deep red.

"It was nothing. A dream is all," she confessed quietly. There was a flicker in The Dark One's eyes and Regina was convinced she saw Emma in that flicker.

"I see," was all she said as she was poised to leave.

"Wait!" Regina cried, throwing out a hand. Emma turned, "please, don't leave." Emma seemed to be taken aback, but she then nodded and slipped into bed with Regina. She took Regina into her arms, rubbing soothing circles over her back.

"Never."


	4. Do you well I mean could I give you -

Regina had been wincing every once in awhile as she and the Savior sat in her vault and read up and strategized about this week's terror. Emma hadn't said anything, but she could no longer watch the mayor suffer in silence.

"Regina?" she called, tentatively.

"What, Miss Swan?" she snapped.

"Do you... well... I mean... could I give you a massage?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina asked in confusion.

"I've been told that I give pretty good massages and you look like you could use one," Emma offered. Regina hesitated, mulling it over. She hadn't slept right last night and her neck and back where killing her this morning.

"All right," she relented. Emma stood and went around, behind Regina. She started with Regina's shoulders, using her thumbs and elbow to press into the knots in her back.

"Could you stand?" Emma asked, "and just lean against this counter." Regina tensed, hesitating to get so personal with the Savior. Emma noticed this and attempted to reassure her, "just so I can do a more thorough job." Slowly, Regina stood and leaned onto the counter. Emma stepped up and got close, but not close enough for them to touch. Regina tried to ignore her body's frustration at the close, but not close enough proximity. Emma worked her way down Regina's back. Regina stayed silent until she reached Regina's lower back and she let out a low moan. She felt Emma's hands hesitate, but-to her credit- she didn't stop until she was done. When she was done, she stepped back and Regina's body protested at the lack of contact.

"Sorry if I-" Regina cut her off.

"Just shut up, Emma," Regina growled as she turned around and pulled Emma into an intense kiss. When they broke apart, Emma could hardly speak.

"Wow... I... wow," Emma breathed. Regina smirked.

"I'm glad I could render you speechless Miss Swan."

"You may render me speechless any time," Emma replied, settling her her hands on the former queen's lower back. Regina shivered-anticipation creeping up her spine.


	5. Wait a minute, are you jealous?

It was dinnertime and Emma and Hook were competing in a game of darts, with Hook in the lead.

"Goddammit!" Emma swore, "you've had way more time to practice than I have."

"Don't worry, love. You'll catch up to me one day," he flashed her one his charming smiles. Emma rolled her eyes at his comment and concentrated on her next shot. She ended up losing in the end and owed Killian a drink.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, pulling out her wallet. Just then, Regina walked in and sat down at the counter in her usual seat.

"What if you owe me a drink some other time?" Killian said in a low voice. Emma heard someone scoff. She turned and saw none other than Regina Mills making a face at the water she was just given. She shook it off. Killian was just trying to get them to go on a date... why would Regina care? She turned back to Killian.

"I guess that's okay," she told him shrugging, "when?"

"How about tomorrow?" he asked. Emma groaned internally.

"Okay," she agreed. Emma then heard heels clicking out of the diner and the door open. She turned with just enough time to see Regina leaving. "Well, see you tomorrow, then," she smiled at Killian and left. She caught up to Regina just as she was about to get into her car. "Hey."

"Oh, good evening, Miss Swan. Where's the handless wonder? I thought you were out on a date," Emma could hear the distain in Regina's voice.

"Hook? No, we were just playing darts," Emma informed her.

"Looked more like drinking, if you ask me," Regina bit back. Why was she being so angry?

"He won," Emma said, shrugging.

"So you let him _buy_ your attention?" Regina quipped.

"What? Regina, why does- why do you even care?" Emma realized how it sounded, but Regina was being stubborn.

"Is it unhealthy to care about what happens to my son's other mother?" Regina asked.

"There's more than that, Regina... wait a minute, are you jealous?" Regina's eyes widened.

"how could you even insinuate-"

"Just admit it."

"I'll do no such thing."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I decided I wasn't hungry."

"Regina," Emma sighed, "you're such a stubborn ass sometimes!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the stubborn ass?" Regina shot, "why don't you just drop it?"

"Because you're deflecting."

"Oh my god, Emma, just-" Tired of her denying it, Emma surged forward, pressing their lips firmly together. Regina jerked back in surprise but did not break the kiss. Instead, she tangled her fingers in Emma's hair and deepened the kiss. Finally, the kiss broke.

"So. What was that about not being jealous?"


	6. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed

**SCOTUS ruled in favor of marriage equality today! So, to celebrate, have these next five prompts. :)**

* * *

Emma's head hurt, and her nose was stuffy, and her throat was scratchy. She coughed as she felt the cool air on her skin. She had been burning up last night and couldn't bring herself to put on any pjs. She nuzzled back into her pillow, which for some reason faintly smelled like Regina.

"Miss Swan..." was Emma dreaming, too? Was she that delirious?

"Emma!" Emma's eyes popped open. She wasn't imagining that.

"Regina?"

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Emma surveyed her surroundings. She was indeed laying naked in Regina's bed, Regina sitting up next to her, alarmed at her presence.

"I don't know," Emma said, her voice stuffy and her head swimming. She could see Regina's face melt into concern as she felt Emma's forehead. Her head was cool to Emma's burning skin.

"You're burning up, Emma," Regina said quietly.

"Yeah," was all Emma could muster.

"Were you... were you thinking of me before you went to bed?" Regina asked.

"Um... maybe a bit..." in truth, Emma had been thinking about Regina at length. Wishing that she was there to cuddle her and help her get well again. Regina nodded slowly.

"Due to your illness, you magic may have sensed that, transporting you here."

"I can try to poof back-"

"No, Emma. That might cause more damage. You can stay here. I'll inform Mary Margaret. Is there anything I can do for you?" Regina asked.

"Can you... just stay here for a bit?" Emma asked in small voice. Regina got up and riffled through her drawers and pulled out a t-shirt.

"If you put this on, yes," Regina agreed. Emma slowly put the t-shirt on and Regina situated herself so that Emma's head would be in her lap. She ran her fingers through the blonde's sweaty locks until she could hear Emma's breathing even out.


	7. I almost lost you

**WOOT FOR MARRIAGE EQUALITY!**

* * *

For weeks Regina was distraught. Mary Margaret and David took Henry to ease the burden and to make sure the boy was receiving proper care. No one could get ahold of Emma... The Dark One was out of commission for now. Finally, four weeks after Emma sacrificed herself, she appeared in Regina's house. She didn't poof straight into her room, because she felt like that was violating privacy. While she was The Dark One, just as the power consumed him slowly, so it did to her. She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Whoever it is, please, just leave me be," Regina said feebly. Emma turned the handle and cracked the door open a few inches.

"Regina," she called softly. Regina stiffened. This had to be her mind playing tricks on her.

"E-Emma?" she asked in a shaky voice. Emma came into the room, taking that as an invitation. She sat on the side of the bed closest to Regina. Regina reached a trembling hand out and touched Emma's cheek. "It's really you."

"It's really me," Emma confirmed.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked.

"As far away as I could get," Emma confessed, "I've been able to resist the calls you sent out because the darkness hadn't seeped in and consumed me quite so much. However now, all of those calls are being collected. So, here I am."

"Why did you resist?" Regina demanded.

"I couldn't bear for anyone, especially you and Henry, to see me like this. Not until you could figure out how to take it out," Emma said softly.

"Oh, Emma," Regina breathed, "we just wanted to make sure you were all right. And I-we all-missed you."

"I missed you too, Regina," Emma said, ignoring that she had added 'we'. She cupped Regina's cheek as Regina shivered at the touch. She stroked Regina's face with her thumb and Regina leaned into it, sighing. Emma scooted closer as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Regina gazed into emerald eyes before closing her own eyes and leaning in. She felt Emma's gentle lips moving against her own. She flitted her tongue lightly over Emma's bottom lip and Emma moaned in response. When they broke apart, the last of the dark tendrils were leaving Emma's body. Regina started to tear up.

"I almost lost you," Regina whispered.

"And now you'll never have to."


	8. Wanna bet?

**Can you tell I'm excited? ^_^ #LoveWins**

* * *

"I could go longer than you."

"Regina, I doubt it. You wouldn't have that much stamina."

"Is stamina really the right word, Dear?"

"Maybe not."

"It still stands that could go longer."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine."

"Five bucks if I win."

"And if I win, Miss Swan?"

"You name it."

"Deal."

"Ruby, count us down," Emma said, as she and Regina started their breath holding competition. Regina ended up outlasting Emma. Not by much, but she still won.

"All right, you win. What's your prize, Madame Mayor?"

Regina leaned in close to Emma's ear and whispered in a low voice, "tonight. My place. You can see how long I last in other activities if you like." She then winked and left a gaping Emma as she exited the diner; Ruby waving her hands in Emma's face, trying to get her to spill what the former queen had said.


	9. Don't you ever do that again!

**What better way to celebrate marriage equality than with a little Swan Queen? :)**

* * *

Emma charged at the Snow Queen's giant monster. Regina had told her to wait, but she didn't have time for this. She hit it with a blast of her magic. It stumbled, but it quickly recovered, whipped around, and whacked Emma with it's shield. Emma flew back into a tree. She tried to stand, but her vision was fuzzy and she started to wobble. She was caught by nimble hands. She felt the healing powers that were emanating from Regina's hands.

"I told you to wait," Regina yelled.

"It was closing in too fast!" Emma spat back.

"Enough, let's finish this," Regina growled. The two banded together and defeated the monster.

"There. Nice and-"

"Don't you ever do that again!" Regina scolded.

"I just though I could-" she was cut off again.

"This is not the time for you to play hero! Something could've happened to you," Regina exclaimed.

"You were worried about me?" Emma ask in puzzlement.

"I- for Henry's sake," Regina answered, flustered. Emma smirked.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."


	10. Teach me how to play?

**Lastly (for today's update) a bit of fluff. ^_^**

* * *

Emma opened the door to Regina's mansion. They had arranged to have a family dinner tonight, but she had knocked a few times and was concerned when there was no answer. When she entered the house, she heard music right away. She started toward the melodic sound and found Regina at the piano. She looked around the room for Henry, but he must have still been in his room. She listened to the song and found that it was All of Me by John Legend. Emma leaned against the doorframe and waited until the song was over. Regina gave a contented sigh. She turned around and jumped at the sight of Emma.

"Emma! I- how long have you been standing there?" Regina demanded.

"Long enough. Where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's late from the twins' house," she replied, trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

"Teach me how to play?" Regina was shocked.

"Wha- to play?" She stuttered. Emma nodded. Regina motioned for her to sit next to her, "I tried to teach Henry when he was younger, but he didn't have the patience." Emma smirked.

"Sorry, he got that from me," Emma confessed.

"Am I going to have a hard time with you as my pupil then, too?" Regina asked with a grin. Emma shook her head.

"As long as I'm with you, I could sit for hours."


	11. Don't you dare throw that snowball--

Winter in Storybrooke always brought lots of snow. One morning, Regina awoke to find her girlfriend and their son outside building a snow fort.

"How long have you two been out here?" she asked.

"Oh, half and hour, maybe?" Emma answered. Suddenly, a snowball hit Emma in the back. "You're gonna get it now, kid!" Henry screeched with delight as Emma pursued him with a good sized snowball. Regina watched as Emma wrestled him to the ground. Then, Henry whispered something in Emma's ear and motioned to her. Emma grinned and packed some snow. She charged at Regina with no sign of slowing.

"Don't you dare throw that snowball-goddammit!" Regina swore as the snowball hit the crook of her neck, leaving her shivering. Emma and Henry erupted into a fit of giggles. "You think that's funny, huh? Just you wait." Emma and Henry stopped laughing as Regina came at them with two huge snowballs she had conjured up.

"Run, kid! Save yourself!" Emma yelled to Henry as she ran at Regina, effectively sacrificing herself and being pummeled with the snowballs. Henry came back to help his mom dig Emma out.

"Emma?" She called in concern.

"White flag, I surrender to the queen," Emma said as she started to sit up. Henry giggled and Regina smiled.

"I'll go start some hot coco."


	12. I think we need to talk

Emma and Regina had only just begun to start dating. It was after the group was able to pull the darkness out of Emma and trap it in Merlin's staff. Emma was sitting in the sheriff's station, still trying to regain a sense of normalcy. She had some some things she wasn't proud of as The Dark One, but Regina reminded her that she too had a past, so they went out on a date, which turned into a few dates and progressed from there. It was lunch time and Regina had been volunteering recently to bring lunch for the both of them to the station. She walked in with a business like expression and said, "I think we need to talk." Emma's eyes went wide and she tensed up in panic.

"Did I do something wrong? I forgot to do something, didn't I? Oh god, Regina I'm so sorry, whatever it is I can do better," Emma pleaded. She had grown increasingly attached to Regina, her being the other thing that could calm Emma's nightmares most of the time. Regina looked at her in confusion and then to concern.

"Oh no, Emma!" She exclaimed, setting down their food and rounding the desk to hold Emma's hands, "I'm not breaking up with you." Emma's tension eased a little. "I am so sorry. I meant we need to talk about this town plan I brought with me." Emma's shoulders collapsed in as the rest of the tension left her body.

"I'm sorry. I-" Regina leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"No, I should've realized what you might think."

"I still have nightmares about all the horrible things I've done."

"I know," Regina attempted to soothe her by rubbing her thumb over the top of Emma's hand, "but I'll always be here."


	13. Kiss me

The annual Christmas party was going well until Emma and Regina backed into each other. Even that wouldn't have been bad-because they'd been getting along fairly well recently-except they backed into each other right under the mistletoe.

"Ooh, you two have to kiss!" Henry exclaimed.

"What? No. Absolutely not," Regina shot

"It's the rule, sister," Leroy pointed out.

"That's a stupid rule,"Regina grumbled.

"Come on, Mom," Henry said, "it's tradition."

"Yeah, you made Ruby and David kiss," Belle pointed out. She looked at the blonde sheriff.

"Kiss me," Emma said, shrugging and stepping closer to the mayor.

"Well, if it'll calm the masses," she said, sighing. Emma cupped her cheek, while Regina kept her hands on Emma's forearms. When their lips met, a spark went through Regina's body and she dug her fingernails into the blonde's jacket. The kiss was over just as soon as it started. Regina collected herself before letting go of Emma.

"Well, uh," David cleared his throat, "It's getting late. I think it's time to wrap up the party." Emma finally tore her eyes away from Regina's.

"I'll help you clean up," she said, quickly walking over to her father. Regina walked over to Henry and gathered her things. He sidled up next to her.

"You like Emma, don't you?" Henry asked.

"You think that because I kissed her due to a rule, that I like her?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it was the way you kissed her and looked after. I think you should go for it," Henry said, shrugging as he got his stuff and headed toward the door. Regina paused and looked at Emma and then back at their son. He motioned with his head to go over to Emma. She nodded and he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She walked over to Emma, who was taking down streamers, and cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey Regina. I, uh, sorry about the mistletoe thing. Just tradition, right?" Emma said nervously.

"It's quite all right, Emma. I was actually wondering if you'd like to come to dinner next week?" Regina asked.

"Family dinner? Sure," Emma smiled. Regina bit her lower lip.

"Well, no. I was hoping it'd just be the two of us," Regina clarified.

"Oh... _Oh_ ," Emma realized what was happening and started to fidget, "um... Yeah, Regina. That'd be great." She stepped off of the step stool she'd been stand on. She was inches from Regina again. This time, Regina pulled on her jacket to bring them close enough to feel each other's breathing.

"Kiss me," Regina breathed. And so Emma did.


	14. Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always

The town still didn't trust Regina. No one knew who cast the curse and immediately the locals wanted to blame the former evil queen. Emma knocked on her office door after a particularly terrible accusation. She had fled in a swirl of purple smoke.

"Regina," Emma called, knocking again, "come on, your door is locked, but I know you're in there. Talk to me." Regina waved her hand and the door opened on it's own accord. She was sitting in her desk chair, facing away from the door, "Regina."

"What, Miss Swan?" Regina snapped, "I have no patience for this right now, so please, accuse me and leave."

"You think that's why I'm here? Regina, I believe you," Emma confessed. Regina swiveled around in her chair.

"You do?" She asked. Emma nodded. "But every else has always been against me. I'm still nothing but the evil queen in their eyes."

"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always." Regina's jaw slackened in surprise.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. I appreciate it," Regina told her, giving her a bit of a smile.

"Of course. I've got your back."


	15. So I found this waterfall

Emma knocked on the mayor's office door.

"Come in," Regina called, not bothering to look up.

"Regina, hey," Emma greeted. Regina looked up from her paperwork.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"I was doing my daily patrol, right? But something told me I should go a bit above and beyond today and so I walked around the forest a bit making sure there wasn't any trouble-"

"Get to the point, Miss Swan. I don't have all day to listen to your hiking stories," Regina quipped.

"So I found this waterfall and I thought you might want to come out and see it," Emma told her.

"For what purpose?" Regina inquired.

"Well, I may have told Henry and he'd like to go. Also, I've checked all town maps and it's not on any of them and I thought you might wanna add it or something," Emma said. Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a cartographer to you?" Regina asked.

"Hey, Henry also wants to go and I really think he'd enjoy it if you came, too," Emma replied. Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't one to just go out and do things. However, she couldn't say no to her son.

"All right, I suppose I should add this new finding to the maps," Regina told her.

"Great," Emma beamed, "meet us at the edge of the forrest in two hours." She turned and left, a bit of a bounce in her step.

Two hours later the three of them were on their way.

"I can't wait! I didn't know there was anything like this in Storybrooke!" Henry exclaimed. Emma ruffled his hair.

"Hope you wore the trunks, kid," Emma said.

"What? Oh no. No one is swimming. We have no idea what's in the water," Regina warned.

"Relax, Regina. Live a little," Emma nudged her gently. Before long, there was the unmistakable sound of rushing water. "There, look!" Emma pointed to the cascading water a few hundred yards in front of them.

"Whoa! Cool!" Henry exclaimed. Suddenly, Emma was stripping off her clothes. Before Regina could get over her shock, she saw that Emma was in a swimsuit. She and Henry raced into the water.

"Come on, Regina!" Emma called.

"Yeah, Mom! It's awesome!" Henry yelled.

"If you don't, we're coming out after you!" Emma warned. Regina gave her a look, but knew she wasn't going to win the fight. She waved her hands and was clad in her own swimsuit. She waded into the cool water and shivered a bit.

"You gotta go all the way under to stop feeling cold," Henry informed her. Taking her son's advice, she fully submerged herself. When she popped back up, she was ambushed by Emma picking her up wedding-style, and Henry jumping on Emma's back to join the pile as Emma carried them under the waterfall. Regina squealed as Emma dropped her into the water. Henry and Emma started to splash each other and Regina smiled at the sight. The two turned their faces toward her, both beaming. _Yes_ , Regina thought, _I could definitely get used to this._


	16. It could be worse

**This is based off of my own basement flooding this summer. It has been super rainy this summer in Indy causing our basement to flood three times. This is how I picture the Swan Mills family handling it.**

* * *

"God, Regina, you never thought of fortifying this place with... I don't know... barriers or something?" Emma asked as Henry passed her with another six gallon wet-vac load to empty outside.

"I've never had this problem before. In all the years Storybrooke has existed, it has never been this bad," Regina shot back, "it usually only does what it did earlier and that I can handle." The three of them had needed a book from Regina's vault that they thought might help with their search for the Author. It had rained heavily that day and when they arrived there were scattered puddles of water they had to clear away. While they were there earlier in the day Regina had them move some stuff in case it happened again.

Well it happened again...

Only this time they could've opened a kiddie pool.

"This water's so deep we should charge five bucks a person and put a sign outside that says 'must be this tall to swim,'" Emma joked.

"Thanks for that lovely vote of confidence, Miss Swan," Regina glared.

"It could be worse," Emma said shrugging, "we could've forgone coming here this afternoon and putting stuff up earlier."

"Are you two going to stand around talking, or are you gonna start carrying some buckets?" Henry asked. His moms both turned to look at him. He was looking at them with a stare to rival Regina's, holding out two huge buckets. Emma smirked, grabbed a bucket, and ruffled his hair.

"All right, smart ass," Emma commented.

"Emma!" Regina scolded at the curse word. Emma shrugged.

"Hey, he can handle it," Emma said as she bent down to scoop up a bucketful of water, "just like we can handle this water!" She pumped her fist in the air and headed for the stairs yelling, "Poseidon's got nothing on us!" Regina smiled and shook her head when Henry called after Emma, "I think you mean Zeus!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	17. Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile

**This prompt is a dual prompt. I wrote a fic for every day of Swan Queen Week. This was for day 7: Trapped together. If you'd like to read all of my SQW prompts I have it under Swan Queen Week 5: 2K15.**

* * *

Emma was dropping off paperwork when the earthquake hit. Everything started to shake and at first Regina was casual about it.

"It happens every so often," she said. But it kept getting worse, until you could hear buildings start to fall. Regina stood, but it was at that moment that the floor cracked open. Emma, Regina, and Regina's desk all went through the crack. Emma was able to fall safely with minor cuts and bruises, but she heard a sickening crunch coming from the direction of Regina.

"Fuck!" Regina screamed through gritted teeth.

"Regina!" Emma called out as she scrambled to get up. She hobbled over to the brunette-so maybe she sprained her ankle-hoping it wasn't too severe.

"Goddammit!" Regina seethed with tears in her eyes. Emma reached her and kneeled in front of her.

"All right, what hurts?" Emma asked.

"My whole left arm," Regina told her, "my guess is that it's broken."

"Can you move it at all?" Emma questioned. She remembered her broken arm from when she was eight. She'd tried to fit in with the older skateboarding boys.

"Without pain? Barely," Regina told her, gritting her teeth.

"Okay, stay here and I'll look for a way out," Emma said. Regina just nodded weakly, attempting to hold back her tears of pain. Emma got up and wandered around the small room they'd ended up in. There was one door that she could find and it was jammed tightly shut.

"Emma?" Regina called out, a bit of distress in her voice.

"Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile. The door is jammed," Emma said with frustration. She pulled out her phone, but she had shattered it when she fell, "damn!" Without warning, Emma heard Regina start to hyperventilate. She rushed over and dropped down next to her, "Regina? It's okay. They'll find us."

"It's... really small in here," Regina squeaked. Emma looked around. Yeah, it kinda was, especially with all of the debris that had fallen with them.

"Don't worry, you won't have to be so close to me after this," she joked. But that didn't stop Regina's distress. She was curling in on herself, probably injuring her arm even further.

"I... ca-can't," Regina gasped for air.

"Regina! Regina, I need you to try and stay calm, okay?" Emma was frantic. She'd never seen Regina like this.

"Too small," Regina panicked. Emma mentally kicked herself. Regina was claustrophobic.

"Regina, look at me. Look me in the eyes. I need you to tell me how to help you," Emma said firmly. Regina looked up at Emma, her eyes wide with fear.

"Stay. Please don't leave me here," Regina said in a small voice.

"I'd never do that," Emma told her, tentatively reaching out to cup Regina's cheek. The touch seemed to ground her a bit. Her breathing slowed-barely, but it was a start.

"Cora... she..." Regina couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Shhhh, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm right here. I'll protect you," Emma cooed soothingly. Regina nodded. Emma sensed that it was more for Regina's own benefit. Emma sat next to Regina on Regina's right, next to her good arm. Regina leaned into Emma and Emma took this cue to wrap her arms carefully around Regina. For the next hour and a half Emma continued to distract and calm Regina in any way she could while they waited for help. Finally, David found them.

"Emma!" He yelled down, "are you two okay?" Emma made a move to stand, but Regina had her in a death grip, so she refrained.

"We're pretty sure Regina broke her arm and I may have sprained my ankle, but otherwise we're okay," Emma called back. She deliberately left out Regina's panic, because she didn't want to bring that out. No, that was something she doubted Regina wanted the whole town to know about.

"If I throw down a harness can the two of you make it up?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could manage," Emma replied. David threw down the harness and Emma made a move to get up again. Regina started to panic again. Emma pulled Regina to her chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "it's okay. It's okay. We're getting out. Can you come with me?" Emma searched Regina's eyes and she knew that Regina wasn't there. She was far into her past. However, Regina gave a small nod. "Okay, I'll strap into the harness so you don't feel constricted. I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Emma?" David called down, "is everything all right?"

"Yeah! We're just getting adjusted," Emma answered. She stepped in and tighten the harness around herself before gingerly pulling Regina close to her. She had Regina straddle her and wrap her good arm around Emma's neck, while Emma firmly held onto her waist. Regina buried her face into Emma's neck, "okay! We're good!" David and a few of the other citizens pulled the pair up to safety. Even once they were back in Regina's office, Regina held firm onto Emma.

"She needs to go to the hospital," David said, "to get her arm checked out."

"I think she's, uh, in shock. I'll take her," Emma told him.

"Get yourself checked out while you're there," David said in concern.

"Will do," Emma agreed.

Regina was in the hospital for a few days to get treated for her injuries. While Emma had been treated and released, she hardly left the hospital until Regina was released. Every so often, Regina would panic again, having flashbacks due to being in that small room for such an extended period of time. Emma made sure that she was there in case Regina needed her. Soon, Regina was released from the hospital and Emma volunteered to drive her home. Regina was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you, Emma. For... for everything," Regina said.

"Of course, Regina. Don't worry about it," Emma told her.

"No really. Not only did you keep me calm and stay with me, you also didn't go around and blab about the Evil Queen being a fearful weakling," Regina said in shame. Emma pulled up to Regina's mansion and killed the engine.

"You are not a fearful weakling. Claustrophobia is a real fear. And... PTSD is nothing to be ashamed of, Regina. I just want you to know you can come to me at any time, okay?" Emma responded. Regina nodded, closing her eyes. Emma could tell she was fighting tears again. She had the entire time they were trapped. "Come here," Emma leaned over the console to gather Regina into an awkward hug, "you can cry if you need to. It's really okay." She'd never seen Regina this distraught. It was a bit out of character for the usually poised mayor, but flashback were hell and took their toll. Regina finally let herself cry into Emma's shoulder. When she had finished crying, Emma sent a quick text out.

"Who are you texting?" Regina asked, "sorry, not that I don't trust you with... this."

"It's okay. I just texted Mary Margaret to keep Henry for tonight. I told her you'd mostly be sleeping and it might be best if she looked after him for one more night," Emma told her.

"Oh, Emma, I can-"

"Give yourself time to heal," Emma cut her off. Regina sighed.

"Okay, but he comes home tomorrow," Regina said firmly.

"Early if you want me to bring him by," Emma promised. Regina bit her lip and started to fidget a bit, "what is it?"

"I don't want to be alone," Regina confessed quietly.

"I can stay if you'd like," Emma told her.

"You'd really do that?" Regina asked, shocked. Emma nodded.

"Of course, Regina. I... I may not be claustrophobic, but I just want you to know that I get it," Emma revealed.

Regina settled Emma into the guest bedroom. She'd prefer her-or anyone, she quickly mentally added-to be closer, but that would just make the situation even more awkward. They said their goodnights and Emma reminded Regina again that she was just down the hall. Regina felt a little silly being told that in her own house, but she was grateful all the same.

At about two in the morning, Regina felt herself being shaken awake. She awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and she was shivering. The nightmare of Cora was slowing fading from her consciousness. Regina felt firm arms encircling her waist. There was a soothing humming noise and she finally registered that Emma was quietly whispering things. She felt herself relaxing and Emma could feel it too, so she started to slip away. However, Regina jolted awake as Emma tried to leave.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Regina whispered quickly.

"Okay, shhhhhh," Emma lifted back the covers and climbed into the bed. She leaned against the headboard and settled Regina against her, careful to mind Regina's cast. She kept her arms firmly around Regina's stomach as she listened to Regina's breath staring to slow down. Regina felt herself slipping off back to sleep. She nuzzled into Emma's embrace and sighed. She was asleep and didn't feel when Emma kissed the top of her head. Emma then settled down to catch a bit of sleep, as well. Neither of them moved until Regina's alarm went off the next morning.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	18. This is without a doubt the stupidest--

**B** **ased off of the trip to Dale Hollow in Kentucky that my cousins and I took. Tubing was definitely really fun. :)**

 **Note: In this fic, Tamara never Betrayed Neal and they got married.**

* * *

"Come on, Regina! Henry invited us and Neal said it was okay," Emma pleaded, pouting out her lower lip.

"Emma, it's Neal's weekend, I don't want to intrude," Regina replied.

"Regina, this is Neal we're talking about. If he didn't want us to go he'd tell me so," Emma countered.

"Oh, all right," Regina sighed. Emma beamed and hugged her.

"This is going to be great!" Emma exclaimed as she rushed to pack her stuff for a trip to the lake.

The trip down wasn't actually too bad. The four adults-Neal, Tamara, Emma, and Regina sat in the front and middle seats, while Henry and Lucille-Neal and Tamara's four-year-old daughter- sat in the back. The drive took about five hours to get to the trailer on the lake. When they got there, Henry and Luci were given the room with the bunk beds, Neal and Tamara had the master bedroom, and Emma and Regina had the pull out couch in the living room. They got to bed early so that they could get out on the lake quickly the next day.

Regina and Tamara bonded over making breakfast.

"Emma eats just about anything," Regina commented.

"Neal, too," Tamara replied, "but Luci on the other hand is very picky."

"Henry used to be that way when he was little, but eventually he grew out of it," Regina assured her. Just then, Emma lifted her head up from her pillow.

"R'gina?" Emma mumbled.

"Over here, Dear. Tamara and I are finishing up breakfast. Could you wake the kids for us?" Regina requested. Emma nodded, threw back the covers, and got up to stretch. She padded over the the kids' room. She bent down to the bottom bunk and lightly tickled Luci's ear.

"Emma!" She exclaimed while giggling.

"It's time for breakfast. Want to help me get Henry up?" Emma asked mischievously. Luci nodded with a twinkle in her eye. Emma hoisted her up and Luci pounced, tickling Henry's sides. He'd heard the exchange and had already been awake.

"Ah! I'm being ambushed!" He cried, feigning surprise. Luci giggled as Henry tickled her back. "Let's go get breakfast."

After breakfast, the six of them headed down to the marina.

"Wow, Dad, that's a pretty sweet boat," Henry commented when they reached it.

"Thanks, Henry," Neal replied slapping a hand on Henry's shoulder, "got this one legally." He winked at Emma, who stifled a laugh.

"We've got a tube for tubing. Luci loves it. Does anyone want to go?" Tamara asked.

"Heck yes!" Henry exclaimed. The four adults climbed into the boat, while Henry secured his and Luci's life jackets. They grabbed ahold of the handles, "hit it!" Henry yelled. Neal gunned the boat's engine and they were off. Emma leaned over to Regina.

"I definitely want to try that," Emma told her, "you in?" Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had," Regina shot, before softening and smiling, "of course I'm in." After Henry and Luci went, Emma and Regina got on.

"I'm starting to regret this," Regina muttered.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I've seen that look Neal has, before. I've seen it on you. He's not going to go as easy on us as he did the kids," Regina replied. She couldn't have been more right. As soon as Emma yelled "hit it!" the boat sped off and Neal drove in circles and through wake until Regina lost her grip and slammed into Emma, causing Emma to let go. They popped up due to their life jackets and Regina looked around, a bit dazed.

"You all right?" Emma called, "you slammed right into my leg." Regina held up a thumbs up.

"I'm okay," she reassured her, "but I think I'm done with tubing." Regina swam back to the boat and Henry took her place on the tube with Emma. Regina was glad that he was just taller than Emma now and just as lanky, otherwise the tube would've been much more uneven. Regina sat in the seat right behind Neal.

"Don't worry, Regina. I'm definitely not going easy on these two, either," he said that look in his eye.

"Hit it!" Both Henry and Emma yelled. Neal drove around until the tube actually flipped, ejecting both passengers. Both popped up laughing.

They spent the rest of the day tubing-Neal eventually convinced Regina to go again with Luci- and swimming until it was time for dinner.

The next day, it was time to go. They all gave hugs. Henry was sad to leave his dad, but with the promise of next weekend, his spirits lifted a bit.

"Maybe next time we come to the lake I'll start to teach you to drive the boat," Neal commented. Regina almost made a disapproving statement until she saw the glee on her child's face.

"I can't wait!" He exclaimed. The two families packed their things and drove home. Half of the trip home, Henry excitedly chattered on about the weekend and the possibility of driving the boat.

"You'll be a natural, kid," Emma said.

"You think?" Henry asked.

"I do. You got determination from both sets of genes and your mom. I think you're set," Emma told him. Henry smiled and popped in his headphones for the last few hours of the trip, leaving the adults to chat amongst themselves.

Once the Cassidys dropped the Swan-Mills family off, Emma turned to Regina, "see? That wasn't so bad."

"Quite the contrary. It was a great weekend," Regina agreed, "Tamara is a very nice woman. She and I swapped a few recipes this morning." Emma smiled.

"Good," Emma replied. As they unpacked, they each reflected on the weekend and hoped for many weekends like that in the future.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	19. The paint's supposed to go where?

**I've always wanted to try this!**

* * *

"Hey, I've got something new I wanna try out tonight," Emma said.

"Is it something Henry needs to leave the house for?" Regina asked, peering over her book.

"All ready taken care of. He asked me if he could go hang with August tonight. He said he wanted to learn more about the book and his job as the new author," Emma explained.

"All right, what were you thinking?" Regina inquired. Emma pulled out a set of paints.

"I thought we could paint tonight. Let out the creative side," Emma told her. Regina held out her hand to see the package. Emma had bought it special, because she didn't want to take a chance with their sensitive skin.

"The paint's supposed to go where?" Regina asked incredulously.

"On us," Emma replied, "come on, we can paint each other."

"I don't know..." Emma pulled out her puppy eyes, "oh, all right, fine," Regina relented with a smile.

Regina painted Emma first and it turned out she was quite the artist. On her back, she painted a sunrise to signify the beginning of her and Emma. It was full of color and detail. She washed her hands and took a picture for later. Emma, on the other hand, painted Regina's apple tree on Regina's back, though she made the tree a bit more intricate. She also took a picture and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You would paint that, Miss Swan." Emma grinned and kissed her nose.

"Oh hush, you love it."

"I'd love it more if you touched every inch of me while we clean up our mess," Regina purred. Emma got up and pulled Regina into the bathroom.

"The real piece of art is you, anyway."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	20. You need to wake up because I can't do--

Emma's body convulsed as if an electric shock was running through it. The Sorcerer swore it was the only way to eject the darkness and to capture it in the proper tree he had fortified. The group watched-horrified-as the darkness removed itself from Emma's body. She struggled to breath...and when it was over, she collapsed on the ground, shuddering. Regina ran over to her as quick as she could and shook her gently. Emma didn't respond. Tears welled up in Regina's eyes. Throughout the journey to save Emma, she had realized her feelings for the blonde were more than just that of a co-parent.

"You need to wake up, because I can't do this without you," Regina whispered.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret screamed as she, too, ran forward to Emma's limp body. She turned to Regina, "you have to do something. You must." Her look implored Regina to do anything she could. By this time, Hook, Henry, David, and Belle were all crowded around Emma. The Sorcerer stood just off to the side wearing a somber expression.

"Regina, what about True Loves Kiss? That's what you told me to do with Rumple," Belle suggested quickly.

"But that didn't work," Regina protested.

"It would have, but he was a coward-possessed by his own magic. Don't be a coward, Regina." Belle was referring to Regina's feelings about the Savior. One night about two weeks ago, Regina and Belle got together to talk about The Dark One and how the power worked. Regina had ended up spilling her secret affections for Emma.

"Well, I'm her True Love. I could give it a try," Hook said. He was sincere, but Regina was conflicted. On one hand, she wanted Emma back, but on the other hand if it worked then Hook was her True Love.

She watched Hook kiss Emma and held her breath. Nothing happened.

"Regina..." Belle said with a bit of warning in it. She didn't push a lot of things, but a Belle pushed for love. Henry looked up at Regina.

"Yeah, Mom. You try," he pleaded. She hadn't told him, but she figured that he knew anyway. He was very astute. Regina took a deep breath, leaned down, and kissed Emma's cheek. There was a spark of light and Emma's eyes fluttered open.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried excitedly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," David joked. Emma smiled.

"How'd you manage that?" She asked. She looked at Hook.

"Don't look at me, love. I'm not it," he said a bit bitterly.

"Henry?" He shook his head. She in turn looked at everyone in the group-all of them shaking their heads-until her gaze landed on Regina. Her cheeks were tinged pink in embarrassment and Emma knew. "Regina," she murmured. Regina nodded slowly. Emma grinned, leaned over, and kissed Regina's forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	21. We're in the middle of a thunderstorm--

**Sorry it has taken me so long! Here's the next set of prompts! :D**

* * *

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Regina muttered as she sat on one of Mary Margaret's chairs. The Charmings had invited her over for a family dinner and now everyone was stuck inside due to the raging thunderstorm outside. They had been playing board games for hours and Regina we starting to go stir crazy. Emma could tell that Regina was tense.

"Come with me," Emma said, tapping Regina's shoulder as she passed her to get to the door. Regina furrowed her brow in confusion, but followed Emma regardless. They walked down the stairs and to the front doors of the lobby. Emma handed her the umbrella and led her outside. Regina noticed that Emma is not wearing her signature boots, but a pair of cheap flip flops.

"What are you-" and with that, Emma jumped out from under the umbrella and started laughing.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Regina asked incredulously.

"You wanted out of the house, didn't you?" Emma yelled over the howling wind.

"Yes, but... Oh hell," Regina tossed aside the umbrella and joined Emma in childishly splashing in the puddles. Emma laughed again and grabbed Regina by the waist. Regina put her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her with reckless abandon.

"Quite the distraction from a boring apartment," Emma breathed.

"Yes. Quite."


	22. I've seen the way you look at me when--

"Hey, Regina. Where's Robin?" Emma asked as Regina sat next to her at the bar of Granny's Diner.

"We're... Taking a break," Regina confessed.

"Oh," was Emma's only reply. There was silence as each woman sipped her drink. "I'm sorry it's not working out right now." Regina chuckled. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," Regina waves her hand dismissively.

"Don't do that. You're deflecting," Emma pressed.

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," Regina confessed, looking straight into Emma's eyes.

"I- huh? I don't-" Emma spluttered. Regina took her hand.

"Emma. You're so busy making sure I don't catch you looking at me, that you miss me looking at you," Regina told her quietly.

"Really?" Emma asked. Regina nodded, "but what about Robin?"

"We can't be together, because my heart is with someone else. You," Regina said. Emma linked their fingers.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Emma asked. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Swan, are you asking me out on a date?" Regina teased.

"Yes, Madam Mayor, I am," Emma replied, playing along. The two paid for their drinks and left the diner; their hands never separating.


	23. Just once

"Come on."

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"I highly doubt it, Emma."

"Henry did it."

"He's young and loves the thrill."

"I did it."

"You're a child."

Emma pouted and clung onto Regina's arm. She gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could musters. Regina sighed in defeat.

"All right, Emma," she relented. I will go down that water slide. But, only once." Regina emphasized "once" by holding up her index finger. Emma and Henry cheered as they all climbed into the four-person raft on the Watubee at Holiday World.

"Hang on!" Emma cried as they were shoved forward. Water sprayed the trio as they shot through the water slide. Regina grabbed Emma's hand on the handle tightly and screamed as Henry let out a whoop of joy. Suddenly, they were thrust into a pool of water, the ride being over. Emma laughed as she looked at Regina who was now quite soaked. She raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Regina shook her head and smiled at her son and wife.

"I'll be in the Lazy River if anyone needs me."


	24. you're the only one I trust to do this

"Please... take it, Regina,"Emma pleaded.

"Emma-"

"I saved you, now save me," Emma told her. She softened, "you're the only one I trust to do this." Regina's breath hitched as the weight of Emma's words hit her. She gingerly reached out and took the dagger, giving a small nod.

"Alright, Emma," Regina agreed. Emma deflated as the tension left her body.

"Thank you," Emma breathed. Regina reached over and touched her wrist.

"I'd do anything for you," Regina whispered. Emma smiled as she turned.

"I know you'll find me," Emma said quietly before transporting away.

Regina looked down at the dagger, cold in her hand. She clutched it tighter and squared her shoulders. She would save Emma.


	25. I can't believe you talked me into this

**We've reached the halfway point! :D**

 **I will try to stay on this as much as I can, but I'm back in college and I also run a tumblr blog that takes prompts (currently not accepting any, but I will be in December during my winter break). If you're interested by URL is bi-swan-trash. :)**

* * *

"Come on, Mom!" Henry cried, excitedly as he tugged on Regina's small backpack. Getting impatient, he rushed off without her and Emma.

"Henry!" Regina called after him. Emma sidled up next to her and slipped her hand into Regina's.

"Relax, he's fine," Emma told her.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Regina muttered. She looked around and frowned slightly.

"Regina!" Emma faux scolded, "you can't be unhappy in the happiest place on earth!"

"And, pray tell, why is Disney World the happiest place on earth?" Regina quipped, arching an eyebrow as they joined Henry in the line for the Haunted Mansion ride.

"The excitement! The rides! The characters!" Emma exclaimed.

"The characters?" Regina asked incredulously "Emma Swan your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. You know all of these 'characters' in real life." Emma shrugged.

"Disney movies were a happy place in foster homes. They take you away from reality for a glorious 90 minutes," Emma told her.

"And which movie was your favorite?" Regina asked.

"The Lion King," Emma answered, "Simba had to run away from home. I always hoped that one day I'd find my own Timon and Pumbaa for a family." Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek.

"What's the verdict?" Regina questioned. Emma grinned.

"I'd like to think my family now is more like the family in Meet the Robinsons," Emma admitted. Regina laughed.

"I'll take it."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


End file.
